


What He Can Do

by Maxiln



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, anyways im trash and cant stop crying about wolfstar, i havent written a fic in like 2 years im so sorry, the summary sounds so dirty i swear it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxiln/pseuds/Maxiln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black can do a lot of things with his mouth. Remus Lupin approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in about two years. I hope it's okay and I hope you enjoy it!!

Smiling – God, what a smile. That devious smile that shows up when they’ve just completed a particularly good prank, where he shows his next-to-perfect teeth in their full glory, the left side of his mouth tilting up just a little bit higher than the right. It was a little crooked, but it was perfect. 

The ‘I’m wonderful and innocent and certainly didn’t set the Slytherin common room on fire’ tended to pop up rather quickly after the first. Sirius would bat his long eyelashes at whatever teacher happened to stumble across them and tried to look as innocent as possible. More than once, all it accomplished was raising suspicions.

These smiles shown to the public certainly weren’t the only kinds of smiles Sirius possessed. The smile that showed up right before tears came, oh God that smile could break hearts. It was shaky and unstable, but trying, trying so hard to stay upon the tired, pale face. Remus had learned this smile well and made sure to be fully prepared to open his arms for Sirius when it showed up, because it almost always failed to stay up. It would quickly dissolved into a broken frown and a sob. Sirius didn’t show that smile to many other people, but Remus still found it beautiful.

The shy smile, that one that always accompanied a quietly whispered question or a gentle touch. Remus could never resist Sirius when he saw that small smile start to play its way across Sirius’s lips. He longed for that smile, day and night, and reveled in the fact that, so far, it had been shared with him and him alone. That smile was as much Remus’s as it was Sirius’s. It was a smile they shared, a smile that whispered what they were too afraid to say. Sirius’s dark eyes would dart from side to side, never sure where to settle as he mumbled words of affection.

But if he would just look, he would see Remus smiling right back.

Those smiles were Remus's favorite.

Talking – The words ‘smooth talk’ were made for Sirius Black. He’s managed to talk his way out of several different detentions and punishments by his quick talking and flattery. Flashing that signature smile of his along with a “Did I mention that you look lovely today?” Has saved the Marauders from a night scrubbing floors a number of times (never with McGonagall though... even Sirius knows better than to attempt that). His voice was clear, his vocabulary extensive. His pureblood roots and early education made for some very eloquent speech. Remus couldn’t help getting at least a little bit jealous when Sirius felt the need to flirt his way out of a situation.

And then there was Sirius. The real Sirius, up in the dormitory with only his closest friends around. He would stumble over his words, he would swear, and laugh just a little too loud. Because these were his friends, they didn’t care. They loved him for being Sirius, not for being perfect. He would complain about his family with vocabulary of the most colorful sort. They didn’t love him, not this Sirius. They loved the Sirius who always knew what to say and how to say it. But this was the real Sirius, the one who was allowed to stare off into space for 30 seconds while he tried to think of the right word, even when the right word ended up being ‘dipshit’.

Spluttering, crying, breaths coming heavy. This Sirius didn’t come out often, no matter how much it wanted to. This was the voice that was broken. It yelled and sobbed and screamed, because nobody was around to hear it. They couldn’t, they just couldn’t hear it. His darkest points were meant for him, and him alone. Although this voice was rawest, the realest, nobody was allowed to hear it. Not even Remus could share this pain, this hopelessness of being the firstborn and the last loved. Nobody could hear it.

They just couldn’t.

Snoring – Some nights, Sirius slept like a rock, his head the pillow and didn’t lift back up for twelve more hours. During these nights, Sirius’s snores resonated through the dorm, often causing a quietus spell courtesy of James and cotton stuffed in the ears, thanks to Peter. Remus, of the other hand, found it soothing. He would fall asleep to these snores, knowing very well that Sirius’s sleep would not be disturbed by nightmares tonight.

Nightmares… those were the nights when it wasn’t Sirius’s snoring making the racket, it was the shaking of his bed and the panicked muttering as he tossed and turned and spoke to the dark figures in his dreams. These were the nights where Remus, though he knew how badly he needed sleep for his own strength, would consistently creep his way over to Sirius’s bed and wake him up. They had discovered a while back that getting no sleep together was better than fitful sleep apart.

Kissing – Kissing, in Remus’s personal opinions, was what Sirius did best of all. There were those that were loud and passionate, open mouths and tongues darting in out of each other’s mouths. Anyone catching them at this would have a hard time finding where one boy stopped and the other started. Occasionally these kisses would move further, mouths would find the soft skin of the neck and leave their mark there. These marks may leave a look of horror on James’s face when he finds them, but there were only smiles for the parties involved.

Sometimes the kisses weren’t so fierce, sometimes they were quiet and tame. These often happened after the full moon, when something tame was certainly welcome. They were soft, and sloppy, but perfect nonetheless. They were kisses that announced an unspoken ‘I love you’, kisses that calmed. They were constant, and peaceful, and a reminder that everything will, one day, be okay.

The times that Remus isn’t kissing Sirius are the worst. But God, the boy can be infuriating, and sometimes not kissing him is the only way he learns his lesson. A few times, when Sirius majorly fucks up, Remus manages to abstain from kissing him for weeks, even months at a time. But he always comes back, Sirius always finds a way back into his heart again. Those kisses, the ones that appear after a good long time of lips being parted…

Those are Sirius’s favorite.


End file.
